「One day」
by NanielaVnZ
Summary: She was beauty, selflessness and a soft heart. The smile of a willing soul, settled to save everyone. It all irritated him to no end. A previous meeting between Bishamon and Yato before any grudge had been settled, where she saves his life and is willing to befriend him, regardless of her shinki's warning about the calamity he's rumored to be. Slight Yatobisha, if you squint.


Collab between yours truly's writing and phoenixmirage's art (on Tumblr, check their blog out!), for the Noragami Big Bang 2016.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _She was beauty, selflessness and a soft heart.  
The smile of a willing soul, settled to save everyone.  
It all irritated him to no end.  
He knew it, that it would be her vicious naiveté  
what would one day be the cause of her own befall._

It burned; like bracing embers onto his bare skin, gnawing further and farther the longer he left it progress, eating away his body in the form of darkening, purple patches. It was the pain of a third grade burn, mixed with the awful sensation of his flesh deteriorating little by little, consciousness waning at each second that passed on his standing pain.

That was blight. The corruption of one's soul.

And this wasn't at its worst stage, yet.

He didn't have the strength to step up and find help though, the closest pond of pure water likely still too out of his reach. Would he finally die here? He was indeed always fortunate enough to escape near-death situations like these, but this time the attack had been too unexpected, and he too had underestimated the beast he had just by slim chance escaped.

What was him to do if he couldn't save himself this instance?

"M-My lady…! Over there-!"

He heard the voice of a man, faint and distant, calling out to someone else—but he couldn't be bothered to try recognize it, nor had he the energy to speak out and ask who they were, even if to give out a sign for the person to not approach his decaying body at all (blight was, after all, a contagious disease, so they were in as much danger as was him).

His consciousness was at the line too, yet he put no efforts in recovering even a little of it. He was as good as dead anyway, there was no chance this man alone could do anything for him.

"Kazuma, bring the others. We need to get him inside, immediately."

The soft, yet alarmed words of a female were the last thing he heard, news of possible aid could have given him a better hope to hold onto his consciousness—but before he could realize on this factor and keep himself up, his body passed out on its own through the advanced pain overwhelming him to an end; it was already too unbearable for his resistance.

He didn't even get the chance to feel his body being held and carried away, not a glance at the worried amethysts that observed him from above, while he was taken to safety.

* * *

Consciousness returned bits by bits to his fuzzy mind with the cold relief placed onto his burning skin, head nuzzling comfortably by the soft mound placed under his head—

—A pillow?

Immediately after the thought passed over, his eyes went open wide in panic, realization of his currently unknown situation kicking him awake as if he'd been thrown a whole bucket of cold water on the face. The comfort of a futon, albeit definitely better than lying on the deathbed of a painful corruption, was still a little disorienting for him. Not quite surprising of course, for he'd been through similar situations with Father catching him in time, borderline death for one reason or another, and patching him back up for him to get ready to do other of his requests-what had truly thrown him off though, was the fact that this place was not home...

"Oh, you're awake!"

And the person to his side, tending to the dark bruises on his arm with a wet cloth—which he guessed was soaked in spring-pure holy water—and looking over him through his unconscious state, was definitely not Father.

His face scrunched a little, and so did he yank his arm from the brunette's hold, who blinked in a confused response to the abrupt interruption of his work.

"Ah... I apologize. Cleansing you were my master's orders." He spoke quietly, offering a light apologetic bow then placing the cloth in the bucket of water; a rather awkward smile was given once hazel-like eyes returned their gaze to the deity's still puzzled countenance, but it had only been responded by a stubborn turnｰaway of cyan eyes. "You might be a little confused. You are at the war god Bishamonten's manor. We are their-"

"You do not need to tell everything. He likely figured out our identities already."

Both men turned looks up to the old lady, who stood watchfully on the side of the room. The younger regalia nodded apologetically, speaking a quiet "sorry" before standing up on his place and bowing his head to her. He figured, she probably was his leader. She did have an imposing air on her—

"I shall retire to inform our Lady about the god's awakening. Please, excuse me."

"You are excused." She dismissed her subordinate with a nod, her gaze turning cold to the raven once the other was out of the room. The god could only stare back at her with intrigue, before daring himself to glare back and accept her silent challenge.

Whatever he'd done to make this shinki so hostile to him, he had no recollection of it.

"You will not set foot out of this room in my watch, if I can help it. I will not allow you to hurt my mistress, though I trust she could definitely put you down on her own." Her voice was severe, lacking of hesitation or even frighten at the thought of talking back to a god in this manner, a rather intimidating confidence making its way on her countenance, too. He did feel slightly daunted by her attitude, but he too knew better than showing this to someone who would take such to his advantage.

"I know who you are, magatsukami. Your reputation is not unknown within the land-and yet, my mistress and that weakling nail of hers had seemingly not recognized your nature yet. It is such a shame."

Was he surprised? Possibly a little. This woman's sharpness was indisputable (and no wonder she was the lead shinki, compared to her naive fellow). He didn't give her the pleasure of acknowledgement, though. His features turned blank, unfazed-not a single word uttered in his defense either.

It didn't seem like she would care for what he had to say, anyway.

"It will not pass untold, though. I will inform Lady Bishamonten about your ways and where you stand, should she later punish your deeds and put a stop on your future evil-doings, God of Cala-."

The door then promptly slid open, cutting through the old lady's threat in perfect timing. Golden and amethyst shone with a royal brightness upon the appearance of this new guest, the sunlight that filtered from the open door shadowing the curvy, slim-looking figure of said person. It looked like a goddess had just graced the room with her presence-

Wait, Goddess? Then it meant she was-?

"Ah, so it was true that you have awoken. I am relieved." Her voice came out feathery soft, accompanying a light smile and a tender gaze, while she took a step in the room—the lead shinki bowing upon her master's appearance, even though the deity had barely acknowledged her presence—her quiet walk took her beside his futon, where she seated and gently grabbed his arm to look closer to his healed injuries.

He could only blink in confusion, refusing to recognize there was even the faintest of a blush on his cheeks.

"Your wounds were far too big and advanced to have been just from a simple beast." Was her next statement, after her eyes had inspected his arm for a little then locked up with his own gaze. "Regardless, you withstood it fairly well. I am truly impressed." The gentle smile returned to her delicate lips, but his only response was a stubborn frown and an averting of his eyes from her features, clear embarrassment making its way to the skin of his already reddened cheeks.

"It is fine, though. We will make sure to track it down and eliminate it, so it shall not be an inconvenience for you again, young god."

Admittedly, the thought of being avenged by some other god prodded at his pride. If only he had a shinki of his own, he could have settled this down long ago—

But even if he had felt the utter need to refuse her offer right away, he kept quiet and unresponsive like before. His attitude didn't seem to bother her, though-if anything, her smile only softened a little more.

"...Milady, may we speak in private for a moment?" The plain voice of the shinki called out for her, making her turn her eyes with a curious expression flashing over her countenance.

The male tensed up suddenly though, being fully aware of the intentions she had for speaking in private—telling the goddess of his identity, revealing him on the spot. Why did he feel his chest tighten all of the sudden, at the thought of this kind woman's disappointed on him? Scared of gaining her hate over his nature? It wasn't like it mattered before with other people, so…?

"Ah? Yes, of course." She stood from her place, giving a last brief glance to the god before turning to the other shinki, who awaited for her outside of the room. "Kazuma, could you please instruct him where the springs are? Touma, take his belongings to the youngest for them to kindly clean them up. Be sure to make him feel comfortable and at home, understood?"

"Yes, my lady." The aforementioned spoke in unison, giving her a slight bow in regard.

The goddess then took her leave from the room, steps followed close by the lead shinki whose glare reached him for a last time before disappearing behind the sliding door. The other shinki stepped in to approach the raven carefully (who in turn, glared at them, hostility returning full on his attitude), with the expectations that helping him would be an easy task.

* * *

"Milady."

The shinki's gaze was severe, as much as was her voice serious. The goddess couldn't help the look of surprise from appearing on her face over such an austere attitude, tense as was the room as whole.

Of course she'd felt her shinki's emotional stance way before this conversation had taken place; ever since they'd brought the dying god, she'd felt the distress of the lead. She had appeared appalled by the sole sight of him, but hadn't intended to speak a word about it until now—predictably enough, the goddess had expected her to request her away to talk; it had taken her way more time to do so, though. Had she waited for the other god's awakening to speak of her concerns?

Then it only could mean...

"The deity we had just taken in—" She spoke firmly, gaze fixated in her master's features, even as the blonde tilted her head slightly. "He is the Yatogami."

The goddess blinked in brief surprise at this sudden revelation, but soon enough said impression turned into confusion.

"Yato…?" A golden eyebrow arched up in intrigue; she was unsure about who she was exactly referring to; the name did indeed ring a few bells in her head. So she made sure, before any misunderstanding were to arise, to inquire about it. "Do you mean... the Yato-no-kami? The serpent god? I would have recognized him first glance, I am certain."

"No, this is not lord Yato-no-kami." Her gaze then turned away, and the deity had thought for a moment she saw her features turn dark with disdain. "This is a deity not recognized by the Heavens, no more than as a bringer of disasters. He is a God of Calamity, the one said to wield a stray to commit atrocities all about and around."

—The colors drained from the goddess' countenance, right after the last word was uttered in disgust. A tense silence settled, though this time it was a shared distress between shinki and master. Was it right, though? Her conscious couldn't possibly accept that such a quiet, vulnerable man, one who had been at the border of death, could also be such a terrifying soul, a monster among the earth deities.

She couldn't have saved someone so horrible, right?

"T-That can't be right." She replied, after a brief moment of silence. She hadn't meant to disregard her lead's judgement of course, but it had come hard for her to process. "This man… He didn't hold any evil in his eyes, or in his flustered face. We found him in such a fatal shape too, holding onto nothing—not a shinki nor a stray, he was defenseless and dying. Is it possible for a magatsukami of said level to end up in a predicament like that? Wouldn't he have attacked us all by now?"

There was another short moment of silence, in which the shinki turned her eyes down to the ground and took a deep breath, before speaking in a mutter.

"I apologize for said accusations, Lady Bishamon. You are certainly right."

"No. I―" The goddess hesitated, gripping at her sleeve tightly, anxiously interjecting on the other's apology. "I'm sorry. I might have been too careless about treating this god, indeed. I will take your word." She turned up to the lady, and offered her a smile. "Don't fret, I shall speak to him and personally find out myself-"

It was at that instant, that the door burst open; the girl with dark hair panting in exhaustion, having run all the way through the palace to find this room, more likely.

It had brought her a sudden panic within, whether it was because of the former conversation or the distress in the shinki, she was not certain.

"Milady! The god is—he's gone!"

* * *

 _Ba-thump..._

 _Ba-thump…_

She could hear only the sound of her rushed heartbeat, and the hasty steps that were strained by the tightly tied kimono, wrapped around her shapely legs. She was panicking, indeed—the safety of her shinki put on the line if it was true that the loose god was the terrifying, violent spirit her lead shinki had been speaking about.

If this god was unwilling to speak to her—if he dared to hurt any of her shinki, anyway—she would be one to deliver the justice by her own hand. Of that, she was certain.

"Did he hurt Kazuma? Or any of the others?" Her voice was surprisingly calm, even though her intentions were feral. Her claws were out, and until she made sure her shinki were fine—

"He is fine, everyone is—he was just shoved off," The girl paused her words to breath, then resumed without stopping her run. "-and before we all knew, that god had already sprinted off and out of our sight. W-We just requested him to lend us his clothes..."

She felt… relief? That there was nobody harmed, and that he had not intended to harm anyone—or at least, not yet. Deep within, she hoped he would prove her shinki wrong; hoped that the rumor stayed as just that, an awful rumor set onto the young god.

"There he is!" The lead shinki pointed out front suddenly, as a shadowed figure passed by them. "Stop right there, magatsukami!"

But it was no use, the deity quickly hopped away from their sight. At this point, keeping pace with him before he left would have to be hopeless. The goddess frowned, quickly grabbing the sides of her robe's skirt to lift it, giving her access to a quicker run.

"Touma, go tend Kazuma and the others, I will stop this god."

With a surprised expression and a slight nod, the young shinki took a turn back to where she was ordered, while the lead observed her goddess with intrigue—already panting from the exhaustion on her prone body.

"M-Milady? What are you planning to-"

"Yatogami! Please wait!"

Her words echoed through the halls leading to the exit of the manor, and working like a spell her voice halted the other deity's steps in place. An automatic stop on her ones and the shinki's came in cue, only a few meters distance of safe space. She was not scared, though… not at all.

Neither of them spoke a word, the young god turning his gaze askance to her; though his position was still, not even considering facing her fully. Perhaps he was waiting for whatever it was she had to say? Was he willing to hear her out, then?

"...G-Get him!" The lead shinki quickly shouted to her subordinates, who tensed up in evident fright. "This is your chance! What are you-?!"

"No." She quickly interjected, her hand delicately moving up at her shinki's arm and placing it down, in hopes that he wouldn't feel threatened and take his sudden leave again. "I wish to speak to him, personally."

"B-But-!"

"Young god—no, Yatogami." She corrected herself, offering a slight nod in respect. "I am aware now of the rumors going around about you, but I wish not to be a quick judge without being able to hear your side of the story."

A smile grazed her lips in a friendly offer for the other, whose face flashed a light red before he quickly turned his gaze away from her. But her statement was replied with silence, deadpan and without any other move; she felt a little anxious, nervous that he could be plotting a sudden massacre now that they were all here with no attempts to stop him—no, she shook that thought away. She'd vowed in giving him a chance, right? So...

"May we have a word, then?"

Again, silence. The only sound she heard from him was a sigh.

It was then, after a minute or so, that he finally spoke for once.

"You're a really naive one, y'know."

She blinked, his voice coming out soft and rather quiet.

"...Eh?"

"That softie side of you, it will get ya hurt one day."

And just like that, he disappeared through the entrance in a leap, leaving the shinki gasping in indignation—yet the goddess, the real target for his criticising, found herself dumbfounded for a moment, unsure of what to make of his words.

Was… it an omen of sorts? If this deity was really the spirit of calamities...

She glanced back, and her eye caught on Kazuma briefly, who had appeared on the hall along with Touma and the other shinki.

* * *

— _And then, as predicted, everything fell to pieces,  
as if their fateful meeting had lead them to that moment.  
Once an acquaintance, twice an enemy._

 _Their rivalry was made crystal clear  
the day his own words, incidentally, set him against her._

"—P-Please, magatsukami… d-don't hurt them!"

But her plea was dismissed, as the blade sliced through a mass of corrupted shinki, who screamed their pain to their master, begging to be spared.

And she cried for their suffering too, a non-stop cascade of tears and screams—but he intended not to stop, not until this job was done.

"T-They are… good children…. Please…!"

Another name was gone, and another… One after the other, they quickly disappeared in synch with his slashes—until suddenly, there was none.

None but one.

 _Soon enough, said rivalry  
would be the one to shake the Heavens' grounds.  
One day._


End file.
